


Rainy Day Blues

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [7]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that it is a rainy night. Person B of your OTP waits at home for Person A, lounging on the couch in one of their shirts. Unfortunately, Person A is running late, so Person B gets into bed and snuggles up under the blankets. When Person A gets home, Person B is curled around A’s pillow, which A carefully removes in order to snuggle up to Person B and pepper their exposed skin with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Blues

Will sighed and looked out the window. The rain poured down from the sky and splashed the window loudly with big round droplets. He hated being home alone when it was raining. It was much more satisfying to curl up on the couch with Sonny and watch movies, steaming hot cups of hot cocoa in their hands.

Unfortunately, Sonny was at the club covering Chad’s shift and he wasn’t going to be home until later. Pouting slightly, Will padded into their bedroom and pulled on one of Sonny’s comfortable oversized sweatshirts.   
Snuggling into the soft fabric, Will settled back on the couch, turned on the TV, and flipped the channels until he found a movie he liked.

Two hours later Sonny still wasn’t home and a text message reply told Will that Sonny was likely not going to be home for at least another couple hours. Will sighed again, turned off the TV, brushed his teeth, crawled into bed still wearing Sonny’s sweatshirt, and pulled the covers up to his chin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just after one in the morning, Sonny trudged into the quiet apartment and quietly dropped his keys on the coffee table. He turned off the lights in the living room and tiptoed into the bedroom.

His heart fluttered and a grin graced his faced as soon as he saw Will fast asleep in bed, his body curled around Sonny’s pillow. Sonny bit his lip in amusement as he got undressed. As soon as he brushed his teeth, he pulled the covers back just enough to not disturb Will and then he carefully pried the pillow out of Will’s grasp.

Will’s head moved infinitesimally on his pillow but he remained asleep. Sonny replaced the confiscated pillow on his side where it belonged and then shuffled closer to Will so he could drape his arm over Will’s waist. 

Will unconsciously pushed himself against Sonny’s chest as they fell into their usually sleeping positions.

Sonny smiled again. He loved watching Will sleep - he always seemed the most peaceful when all he had to worry about was his dreams - and he realized that Will was wearing one of his sweatshirts. Although he was tired, Sonny missed not being able to kiss Will goodnight so he gently peppered kisses along Will’s exposed neck.

Will’s lips turned up in a tiny smile and Sonny kissed his cheek before falling back on his pillow and falling asleep.


End file.
